Ours
by N-Yera48
Summary: Kyungsoo merasa nyaman jika bersama Jongin. Kehangatan tak kasat mata tercipta jika mereka bersama. Namun, kemana Jongin beberapa hari ini? Jujur, Kyungsoo merindukannya. EXO/KaiSoo/Shounen-ai/Boys Love.


**Ours**

**by**

**N-Yera48**

**Cast(s) :**

Do Kyung Soo

Kim Jong In

**Cameo(s) :** Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun

**Rate K+**

**Genre :**

Romance, Friendship

**Summary :**

Kyungsoo merasa nyaman jika bersama Jongin. Kehangatan tak kasat mata tercipta jika mereka bersama. Namun, kemana Jongin beberapa hari ini? Jujur, Kyungsoo merindukannya.

**WARNING!**

Shounen-ai/BL/Boys Love

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

It's so simple, right?

.

.

.

**©N-Yera48**

.

.

.

**KaiSoo's Ficlet**

.

.

.

**January 10, 2015**

Kyungsoo menunduk lesu. Hari ini Jongin tak masuk sekolah. Tak ada laporan sakit atau izin karena suatu hal. Ia tanpa keterangan.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_~ Kau kenapa murung dari tadi?" Chanyeol merangkul Kyungsoo yang hanya bertopang dagu tanpa berniat beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Baekhyun yang juga menghampiri Kyungsoo pun bersuara.

"Ikut kami ke kantin yuk. Jongin tak akan tiba-tiba hadir walau kau bertopang dagu seharian disini."

Kyungsoo mendelik tak suka pada Baekhyun. Apa-apaan bocah ini. Membuat _mood_-nya makin buruk saja. Kyungsoo juga menepis tangan Chanyeol yang masih berada di bahunya.

"Woah~ sepertinya Kyungsoo benar-benar sedang tak bisa diganggu. Baekhyun-_ah_~ ayo kita ke kantin. Aku sudah lapar~" Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun.

"Sampai nanti, Kyungsoo-_ya_." Baekhyun masih sempat melambaikan tangannya sebelum berlalu dengan Chanyeol.

"Huft." Kyungsoo merasa ada yang kurang tanpa Jongin. Sejak setahun yang lalu ia mengenal Jongin saat pertama masuk sekolah ini–EXO High School, ia merasa nyaman jika bersama Jongin. Sekelas dan sebangku dengan Jongin tak pernah mengganggunya. Padahal Jongin tipe orang tak bisa diam dan lumayan cerewet–walau tak secerewet pasangan ChanBaek. Tak seperti dirinya yang hanya berbicara seperlunya. Kyungsoo bersyukur tahun ini pun ia sekelas dengan Jongin sehingga bisa sebangku lagi dengannya.

.

.

.

**January 11, 2015**

Hari Minggu. Hari yang Kyungsoo kurang sukai. Padahal kebanyakan siswa memang menunggu hari ini. Hari Minggu Kyungsoo jarang bisa bertemu dengan Jongin. Mengingat jarak rumah mereka yang jauh dan berlawanan arah dari sekolah, Jongin hanya berkunjung sesekali bila ada tugas yang akan dikerjakan bersama.

Biasanya Kyungsoo tak bertemu Jongin hanya pada hari Minggu. Tapi karena kemarin Jongin tak sekolah, berarti sudah 2 hari ia tak bertemu Jongin. Sejak kemarin Kyungsoo mengirim pesan kepada Jongin. Namun tak ada balasan. Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin bertemu Jongin sekarang.

.

.

.

**January 12, 2015**

Pukul 00:01. Kyungsoo belum tidur. Ia masih terjaga seraya menatap _handphone_-nya. Berharap benda tersebut berbunyi tanda panggilan masuk atau tanda pesan dari seseorang.

"Jongin, kenapa kau tak ada kabar?" Gumam Kyungsoo di keheningan malam. Tahun lalu, Jongin menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Jujur saja untuk tahun ini pun, Kyungsoo berharap Jongin tetap menjadi orang yang pertama.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Besok ia masih harus sekolah. Hampir saja ia menuju alam bawah sadarnya….

.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

.

Kyungsoo seakan ditarik paksa kembali ke dunia sadar karena mendengar bunyi ketukan di jendela kamarnya. Kyungsoo menyalakan lampu dan mendekati jendela dengan perlahan. Sebenarnya ia takut. Namun ia harus memastikan.

.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

.

Bunyi ketukan kembali terdengar. Tangan Kyungsoo meraih gorden jendelanya.

.

**SRET!**

.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo terkejut melihat Jongin tersenyum dibalik jendela. Tanpa basa-basi langsung saja ia membuka jendela.

"Sedang ap–"

"Happy birthday, Kyungsoo-_ya_~"

Kyungsoo tertegun. Ia tak menyangka Jongin akan berkunjung tengah malam begini hanya untuk mengucapkan itu.

"Ini. Hadiah untukmu." Jongin menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil berbentuk persegi panjang untuk Kyungsoo. Dan diterima oleh Kyungsoo dengan raut bingung.

"Jongin, tunggu. Bagaimana kau masuk ke halaman rumahku dan sampai ke sini? Walau kamarku bukan di lantai 2, tetap saja jendela kamarku tinggi."

"Ehehe, itu, aku memanjat pagar samping rumahmu yang tak terlalu tinggi. Dan untuk sampai di jendelamu, kau lihat?" Jongin menunjuk ke bawah. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah tunjuk Jongin dan terlihatlah Jongin berdiri diatas sebuah kursi yang Kyungsoo tau itu salah satu kursi yang ada di taman samping rumahnya.

"Ya ampun, kalau ada orang yang lihat kau akan dikira maling, Jong–"

"Wooaa–" Jongin oleng dari tempat berdirinya. Namun Kyungsoo dengan sigap menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin, membuatnya mendekat.

"Astaga! Hampir saja. Kau tak perlu bersusah-susah hanya untuk memberiku ucapan selamat dan hadiah. Kita akan bertemu besok pagi."

"Kyung." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoo mematung. Ia baru sadar jarak wajah mereka lumayan dekat.

"Aku ingin sesuatu yang berbeda dari tahun lalu. Makanya aku datang menemuimu langsung. Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang kau lihat saat bertambahnya usiamu. Sekali lagi happy birthday, Kyungsoo-_ya_."

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo mendekat dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Hanya sebuah kecupan namun mampu membuat Kyungsoo mematung.

Jongin bergerak turun dari kursi. Melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih membeku.

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah." Jongin melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu.

"Eh? Jongin?" Kyungsoo pun tersadar. Ia sampai lupa menanyakan alasan Jongin tak masuk sekolah kemarin lusa. Ah, akan ia tanyakan besok.

Kyungsoo menutup kembali jendela kamar. Saat akan menuju tempat tidur, ia merasa ada sesuatu dikakinya. Ah, ia hampir lupa dengan kotak kecil yang diberikan Jongin. Sepertinya itu terjatuh saat ia menarik Jongin yang oleng dari kursi.

Kyungsoo mengambil dan membukanya. Sebuah pena dengan mahkota bertulis 'DKS' terpampang disitu. Kyungsoo mengeluarkannya dari kotak dan ada sebuah gantungan bertuliskan 'KJI' yang terhubung dengan huruf D pada mahkota pena.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Namun ia teringat dengan kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

'Apakah teman itu berciuman?'

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memasuki kelas dan langsung dihujani ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang memberinya hadiah. Tentu saja ia terima dengan senang hati.

Tetapi ada yang tak mengenakan di hati Kyungsoo. Jongin tak hadir juga hari ini. Lagi-lagi tanpa keterangan.

.

.

.

**January 13, 2015**

Jongin memasuki kelas dengan riang diiringi cengiran.

"Selamat pagi semua~"

Kyungsoo yang awalnya berdiam diri di tempat duduknya, berdiri dan menghampiri Jongin yang masih di ambang pintu. Menarik tangan Jongin menuju ke suatu tempat.

Dan tempatnya adalah taman samping sekolah.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo-_ya_?"

"Kemana kau beberapa hari ini? Kenapa tak ada kabar?" Datar. Tapi tersirat nada khawatir di suara Kyungsoo.

"Ehehe, sebenarnya aku menjenguk nenek yang sedang sakit di Gwangju. Ibu menyeretku begitu saja ke Gwangju saat mendengar nenek sakit."

"Kenapa kau tak membalas pesan atau mengangkat teleponku? Setidaknya kau memberitahuku."

"Maaf, Kyung. Karena terburu-buru, aku meninggalkan _handphone_-ku saat pergi ke Gwangju. Hari minggu aku kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil _handphone_ dan memberimu hadiah yang telah ku persiapkan jauh hari. Tapi aku lupa meletakkan _handphone_-ku dimana. Jadi setelah memberimu hadiah, aku segera kembali ke Gwangju. Ehehe. Tadi pagi aku baru tahu ternyata _handphone_-ku disembunyikan oleh Jongdae _Hyung_. Dasar Jongdae _Hyung_–"

"Jongin, cukup. Aku mengerti sekarang. Ku harap nenekmu cepat sembuh. Eumm.. Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin ku tanyakan. Apakah… apakah teman itu berciuman?" Kyungsoo mendadak gugup dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

Jongin terdiam sejenak.

"Apakah salah jika teman berciuman? Memangnya sepasang kekasih saja yang bisa berciuman? La-lagi pula kemarin itu ha-hanya kecupan." Jongin mendadak kikuk dan suaranya mengecil di akhir kata.

"Euumm,.. begitukah? Ahaha.." Kyungsoo tertawa aneh seraya mengusap tengkuknya. Suasana canggung meliputi keduanya.

"Ehm, Kyungsoo-_ya_. Bagaimana jika hari ini menjadi hari kita berdua?" Jongin mencoba keluar dari kecanggungan.

"Kenapa?"

"Kemarin adalah ulang tahunmu dan besok adalah ulang tahunku. Jadi hari ini adalah hari kita berdua."

"Kedengarannya bagus!" Kyungsoo melompat senang.

Suara bel tanda masuk menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"Bel sudah berbunyi. _Kajja_." Ajak Jongin dan mereka berdua mulai meninggalkan taman.

Terdengar percakapan yang masih mereka lanjut seraya kembali ke kelas.

"Oh, ya. Kyung, bagaimana jika sepulang sekolah nanti kita ke kedai _tteokbokki_ yang ada di ujung jalan sana?"

"Boleh juga."

"Karena besok ulang tahunku, kau harus mentraktirku _jjajangmyeon_."

"Iya.. Iya.." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Sifat cerewet Jongin kumat.

Dan percakapan mereka tetap berlanjut walau makin samar terdengar. Meninggalkan taman itu yang menjadi tempat terbentuknya hari mereka. Hanya berdua. Hari Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

**END**

Terima kasih telah membacanya. Maaf membuat hubungan mereka disini tidak jelas. Anggap saja mereka teman tapi mesra. XD

Jika berkenan, silahkan di review untuk kelangsungan hidup saya. ^^ /plak/

.

.

[#HappyKaiSooDay]


End file.
